


Sometimes it's better to leave it alone.

by WolfieBlackBlood



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bluh!!, F/F, F/M, I mean, I mean she has a lot to work on, M/M, Not like what Enderman21 Writes, Stories are hard, There's a little bit of Smut in chapter 3, Ugh, but uh, omg, uhg, what do i even tag???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:24:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2723732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfieBlackBlood/pseuds/WolfieBlackBlood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oradil and Kimkara are the best moirails ever, they hang out all day, they heal each other when they're sick, but something happens when Kim decides to ask Oradil something. Find out what it is! ((Sorry that's really cheesy, I'm so sorry 38/</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oh God

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, but this one is for my best friend, Micheala (RoadKill). She's my moirail and we've been pale dating for about 2 years now. 38) I'm so freakin pale for her, and if that wasn't enough, I make fanart about our two characters. It's almost as great as GamTav. Because that's basically who we are against each other. I'm Gamzee and she's Tavros.

  
   It was the first day of the dark season, the only season in which the clouds were a bit darker pink than usual. Kimkara was just getting up for her daily routine; Get up, Get ready for the day, Get on her computer and then hang out with Oradil. It was always the same thing for her, sure she longed for another friend to hang out with, but in truth, Oradil was the only one she needed, Oradil was always putting Kim’s need’s before her own. That always made her feel all fuzzy, warm inside, and important. Sure sometimes she’d snap towards Oradil or call her mean names, but Oradil would just pick herself up as if it were nothing more than just mere scratches. One things for sure though, If Oradil was ever in trouble with some horrible beast that could’ve swallowed her whole, Kimkara would be the first to either help her out of sacrifice herself for her moirail.

Although she one day would like to be more than just Moirails, she would’ve liked to be her matesprit, but knowing that’d never happen, she’s happy with just moirails as of right now.   
Once she was snapped out of her thoughts, she found Oradil already in her Rumpusblock  
“O-Orad-” Before she could get anything to come out, Oradil was already practically laughing out loud at what Kimkara looked like. She was completely shirtless and the only thing that covered her lower half was a pair of black jeans that had holes in them, Her bra was a deep royal-purple, as was her underwear, which was sticking out some, bit of the sopor slime stuck to her body as if it didn’t want to let go, completing her Tough-High-Blooded-Tomboy style.

“Took you long enough! I was probably waiting for an entire sweep waiting for you to wake up!!” She exaggerated, a smile painting over her features.  
“Whale yeah, I love to sleep in..”  
“A lot by the looks of it.” OD finished for her, giggling under her breath. “Anywave I have to get all cleaned up, so if you don’t mind at all,” KK said, a smile painting upon her features as well.   
“Oh and by the wave, Go ahead and make yourshellf at home, It may take a while.” She said, before disappearing into the bathroom.

When she came out she was sparkling clean, although she wasn’t that much different from when she came out of her respiteblock, she was at least cleansed from the green sopor slime that covered her body.

  
**~~Kimkara’s P.O.V~~**

  
I smiled at myself in the mirror, accepting every little bit, and how exactly I was made, I admired myself some might say, but I soon took my clothes and quickly put them on, not wanting Oradil to have to wait for me for too long.

“Someone looks nice.” She commented, seeing my unusual 3AM dress on.   
“Yeah, aboat that...” I said, blushing faintly, it was embarrassing just to think about it. I was going to ask her to be my matesprit, if she said no, I would probably go berserk, I honestly don’t know what’d happen to me if she rejected my offer. She tilted her head cutely, much to my dismay she smiled, and raised her eyebrows at me, as if expecting something from me.   
“I- I want.. No, I need to ask you, If you’ll be my... m-...m-matesprit.” As the few words came from my lips I trembled with fear, not knowing what her answer might be, if it’d be a yes, then I’d fall horns over heels in love with her, the fact that I’m bi shouldn’t scare her too much, right?

“Oh, I’m sorry, I cannot accept this offer, It’s very kind of you to want to be my matesprit, but I already have a matesprit. I’m sorry.” She said, once again, the bitterness tending to my heart as it twinged at my heartstrings. “N-No, it’s fine.. I-I practically get heart broken everyday, I should be used to this kind of stuff… Right?” I asked, faking a smile, that not even she could see through.   
“I suppose so, but you should still have someone who looks out for and cares for you just as much or more than I do.”   
“Suppose that’s right...” I quickly agree, sighing as I get up from my spot beside her and start walking back towards my respiteblock. “I-I think it’d be best if we just texted each other until my broken heart is mended once again.”  
“How can it be mended now if I’m the one that always tends to mend your heart once it breaks?”  
“I’ll figure it out on my own.” I barked at her, mentally slapping myself for snapping towards her, it wasn’t her fault that she was already taken, besides, her matesprit was probably way better than myself, I mean I couldn’t do anything right, I was an outcast, even though I was the highest blood ranked for the land dwellers, I couldn’t even swim. Nope. Not this purple blood. I would often ride on My lusus’ back just to be able to enjoy the fresh water that came with having to have to be a land dweller. I was snapped out of my thoughts once she started to speak again.  
“It’s… I- .. Alright, just know that I’m here whenever you need me, alright?” She asked, a smile painted upon her features once again as she left my hive, I wanted to run after her, to grab her wrist and kiss her as passionately as I could, to hug her passionately until it’d made all this better. But it wouldn’t help, the fact that she was taken, gone, there was nothing I could do about it but feel sorry for myself. I began going shithive maggots over the subject, not knowing whether or not I was to be outcast for allowing my only friend in the world to leave me feeling as if I needed to kill her lover, her matesprit. But that would result in the end of our relationship. I didn’t have much choice but to sit and wait it out.

I got on my computer, much to my liking, most of my internet buddies were online, excluding Oradil.

  
 **~~  imperialDescendant [ID] started trolling caliginousBaroness [CB]~~**  
  
CB: Hello, what’s going on?  
ID: not much, you?  
CB: Just got my Collapsing and expanding bladder based aquatic vascular system broken  
CB: again  
CB: What about you?  
ID: oh jeez, didn’t mean to interrupt your loud crying  
CB: Nah, It’s actually making me feel better...  
ID: really?  
CB: No.  
ID: haha, hoofbeastmanure  
CB: Hahaha  
ID: you probably needed that, right?  
CB: More than you’d expect, but that’s probably none a your business, yeah?  
ID: whatever, hey girl, I gotta jam.  
ID: my lusus is coming over and i gotta get this place in top shape, ttyl?  
CB: TTYL.  
CB: BGFBF!!  
ID: CYLGF!!  
  
 **~~ imperialDescendant [ID] ceased trolling caliginousBaroness [CB]~~**

  
What’s with all the smoulder from all the other chicks? Er- Females? It’s not like I ever really needed them anyways, oh well, might as well chat some of the others before it’s dusk. Might as well kick in my protective ‘drive’.

  
 **~~  caliginousBaroness [CB] started trolling Porena [PORENA] ~~**  
  
CB: Hello there, I would like to talk to you, because I think you are a very friendly troll.  
PORENA: HELLO PUPA, IT SEEMS AS IF YOU’RE REQUESTING AN AUDIENCE WITH ME?  
CB: Yeah, I just want to talk about things… More feelings than anything. Please allow me the knowledge of you having any objectifications to what I must and want/need to get off of my chest and the feelings that I need to flow from my Squawk gaper. I also apologize for the very cheasy hello in the very beginning of our chat.  
PORENA: GO AHEAD PUPA, I’M NOT ONE TO JUDGE FAIRLY QUICKLY.  
CB: I can see that, for you’ve only used non-triggering words, as well as typed in all caps, much like the Vantas’. As while I’m on the topic, the Vantas’ Do talk quite a lot, from what I hear from Aranea, who is basically their mentor, if I am not mistaken?   
PORENA: PLEASE GET ON WITH WHAT YOU WERE SAYING.  
CB: Alright, Well, I recently asked out my moirail, asking her to become my matesprit instead, and I got turned down. This is a very emotional state for me and I do hope you can understand, that this is no laughing matter, nor is it an opportunity for you to scold me out of the blue, acting as if I were Kankri and you’re Porrim.  
PORENA: WELL THAT’S NO GOOD.  
PORENA: WANNA KNOW WHAT I DO AT TIMES MUCH LIKE THIS?  
CB: What? I’m so sorry, but I’m having trouble understanding what you initially meant and I would like to take this time to remind you to be a ‘little’ more clear than before, as you were saying…?  
PORENA: I’D GO UP TO THEM AND TELL THEM ALL THE THINGS THEY’RE MISSING.  
CB: Oh, I couldn’t even gather up enough courage to go up and talk to someone, on a daily basis. That’d be incredible and rather intense for myself to go through such an overpowering  state. I’m sure that what I’m intending to say, but failing to do so is that people like me are the shy type who rarely talk a lot like this, or in any other case, talk non-stop, much like a Vantas.  
PORENA: OH, THAT’S SOMETHING YOU RARELY DO, EVER???   
PORENA: COULD’VE FOOLED ME. ;D  
CB: 38O  
PORENA: HAHAH, ur a qt~, i might kep u  
CB: 38/  
CB: Please have no such Idea’s of the sort, it may be found pretty triggering, as well as may allow another’s bulge/nook to stand more ‘bonely’. In which I will not allow such of and/or any case to befall another.  
PORENA: your alot like here yakno w ???????  
CB: I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that, after all it is quite triggering to learn about someone’s absence all the while you’re talking to her dancestor. So no, I do not know.  
CB: Porena, If you could, reframe from using triggering words towards me, then I would very much apreciate it, although you do not understand your position quite yet, I understand that you would most likely try to keep your blood color a secret, although I already know what it is and what it will most likely stand for.  
CB: The color of your blood being lime if I’m not mistaken?  
PORENA: YEAH, GUESS YOU KNOW THE TWERPS BLOOD COLOER THEN TO???  
CB: Yes, In fact I do. She is a good friend of mine, although she could try to at least hide it from me.  
CB: I find her blood color very tempting and very… Triggering.  
PORENA: YOU MEAN TO SAY THAT YOUVE A CRUSH ON MY DANCESTOR????  
PORENA: WOW GROSS  
CB: I will simply discard of that fact just to say that you wouldn’t know a lot about when it comes to flushed crushes, so try to stray from that topic, if you would.  
CB: I’m done and over with talking about my feelings, so if I may bid you a good day, then I shall.  
PORENA: YOU MAY DO SUCH  
PORENA: BUT YOU KNOW IF THINGS DONT WORK OUT BETWEEN YOU AND WHOEVER CAPTORED UR HEAT IM HERE FOR YUO  
PORENA: *WINK WONK*  
PORENA: *WONK WINK*  
CB: While that is very flattering, that is also very triggering, I would ask you to not trigger me again if I did not enjoy it as such, but that is not the case.  
CB: Good day to you Porena.

 **~~ caliginousBaroness [CB] ceased trolling Porena Modium [PORENA]~~**   
  
  


‘Just like her?? What did she mean?’ I thought as I got up from my husktop to stretch my legs out, it wasn’t very often when I needed to do so, but on this case it was very much needed. I looked around myself, only to remember that Oradil had gone home for the day. Simply because she had rejected my request for her to become my matesprit. I simply could not even break my thinkpan from that simple fact. It was driving me nuts, I normally wouldn’t even consider going over to someone elses’ hive without them knowing, but It was in my nature to check up on my moirail every so often. But as I remembered, I got a burning sensation in my chest, something that felt as if it’d just now decided to be hatched from my chest. I started growing a hate towards her, and before I knew it, there were things flying all around my room, from my own will, I gained this new sensation, not a feeling of the Caliginous quadrant, but something different. I looked around and found an old picture of both myself and Oradil together, we were still grubs back then and as I looked into the broken glass, I saw little pieces of myself in it, my face was covered with my own blood, and I had just now remembered, I was a highblood, She needed to kneel before me otherwise I would make her kneel.

I stormed over towards her hive, not caring what the other trolls who lived around her might’ve thought, although I started caring a little before the burning sensation came back.   
“kneel.” I whispered once I was in front of her, my eyes hid behind my hair.   
“What?” She asked, and tilted her head cutely, only to be met with my cold stare.  
“KNEEL BEFORE ME.” I screamed at the top of my lungs, Pushing her back from the door of her hive as I stepped onto her chest not caring who saw what I was doing to my Flush crush/Moirail.  
She started laughing at me and I glared towards her, growling. “Okay Okay, I get it, you want attention, that’s all you’ve gotta ask for.” She said, smiling and wiping the tears from her face as she got up to hug me, but before she could, I got out my strife specibus, which was a Katana Kind, (made entirely of my pencil and the grimoire) and stuck it through her, growling. “If you don’t bow before me, I’ll help you.” I said, purple tinted tears streaming down my face as a smile painted over my lips, when she’d hit the ground. “I-I told you to kneel… Don’t you ever listen to me?” I asked, my sentence getting more and more quiet before I finished.

Before I could say another thing about how I was in control, I realized that I had just unintentionally killed my Moirail.  
“Oh.. Gog, I’m so fucking sorry.”  
“It’s alright… Hah.. I can’t say that I didn’t see this coming.”  
“O-Oradil.. I-I’m … I’m sorry.” I held onto her hand tightly and nuzzled it with my face, my only response was her brushing the purple tinted tears away from my eyes.  
“You’re so noisy, you know that? Don’t worry, everything’ll be alright.”

  
**~~Reader P.O.V. ~~**

Kimkara sat, Oradil’s corpse in her hands as she held one of Oradil’s hands up to her face, attempting to feel the warmth that was once within her skin. “I’m so fucking sorry. I didn’t mean it. I-I got angry. I-I-... I NEED YOU BACK!!!” She sobbed, nuzzling her face against Oradil’s, accidentally getting some of her purple tinted tears all over Oradil’s face.   
‘You’re so noisy.’ Was the last thing that Kimkara had ringing in her head as her eyes widened. “I-I’ll fix it. I-In any way I can.” She stated, Picking Oradil up from her floor and from the pool of her own blood, which had darkened to a dark chocolate color. “I-I’ll fix it. You’ll sea.” She said, taking Oradil’s body to her own hive.  
When they got there it was a rather large and wide hive with 6 floors, on the first floor was a livingroom, the second floor held the bathroom’s and game rooms,  the third floor held her lusus’ room, which was skattered with other animal bones beyond belief, the fourth floor, held the guests respitblocks, her own personal workroom and her stuffed animals. The fith, containing her ‘creative’ room, the entire room filled with paintings of gore, stories, and music that was just all in all creepy to the touch.  
Kim smiled as she grabbed a thread and needle, then carefully sewed up her own lips, the pain not mattering to her as Oradil’s death must’ve been much more painful. Once she was done she had her own blood color dripping from her lips, she’d made her lips so that she could never scream at anyone ever again. So that what happened to  
Oradil, couldn’t happen to anyone else. It was a nightmare, experiencing Oradil’s death. She frowned and kissed Oradil, some of her blood which was being drained from her body got onto Kim’s lips. Kim stretched out the stitching some, in order for her to get a better angle at Oradil’s face. She stopped for a second, then licked Oradil’s bottom lip, then stopped once again, stopping her session of kissing her Moirail. “I’m sorry.” She attempted to tell her telepathically, but it was of no use. She was dead, she couldn’t ‘think’ anything. She was dead, and that’s what saddened Kim the most. Without her Moirail there to comfort her, she would kill others, she would murder them without a second thought. She’d grown up with Oradil, and to know now that she’s dead, because of her, well that was just disappointing. ‘And here I thought I was supposed to be her matesprit.’ Kimkara thought to herself, sighing shortly after. It’d only been a few minutes since Oradil’s death, but that doesn’t mean that she didn’t miss her like hell. She decided to kill herself, as if maybe that’d help bring her back, or maybe, if in some sort of even, she could bring Oradil back to life without having to kill herself. She pondered over the thought for a few minutes and then decided to dispose of it, seeing as killing herself would only result in more problems.

She was online a few minutes later, searching up ways to bring back a dead lover or a dead relative, because to Kim, Oradil was both. She finally found a solution, it was a game called sgrub that is a game in which you’re supposed to go to a different universe and ascend to the heavens to fight evil and such. But the heaven part was all Kim didn’t get, how was she supposed to bring Oradil back if the game only allowed you to ascend to the heavens? Maybe Oradil was there already waiting for her? Maybe she was in hell? There was no use in wondering as to where she was now, all that she knew was that she had to get Oradil to come back, alive and breathing.


	2. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim trys to make things better, but only ends up making them worse.

**~~Oradil’s P.O.V.~~**

  
   Where was I now? I had no idea, all I remember is drifting off to sleep with my blood surrounding me, and a crouched Kim over top of me, begging me to come back. What the actual fuck. I mean, she actually killed me this time. Well, can’t say I didn't see that one coming. I guess that all I needed was to die once and then I would finally respect highbloods for who they were. They were violent creatures who deserve to be killed on the first sight, but that’s not really up to me, it’s more up to the fuchsia bloods whether or not a blood lower than them gets killed. Where I was, was really beautiful, it was as if the city itself had been exposed to light it’s entire life. When I finally gathered up the courage to talk to some of the locals, they kindly welcomed me as one of their newest members, and recalled ‘the king and queen’ of light. ‘So this place does have royalty.’ I mentally noted, a bit of a smile spreading across my features.

“Whatever, I've got to get back to Kim anyways.” I told myself, looking for the so called ‘king and queen’ I went looking and looking for what seemed like ages, only seeming to be able to find a very large castle, which must’ve been where the king and queen lived, but I knew better, that was most likely a hotel or something, that had to of been the case, because it’s not like any of these places isn't going to have one of those. I looked to the second biggest tower, finding a large golden tower that’d led upwards then stopped, which was weird because I’d never seen anything like it. It was so weird. I flew up to the top, only to find a white figure wearing some sort of bandages, seeing as it was almost sizzling on the platform, what with it being so close to the sun.

“Uhm, hello, where may I find the white queen?” I asked, a smile upon my features. “Your talkin ta’ her.” She said, a giggle emitting from her lips as she got up from the throne and placed her crown upon her head.“Really?” I asked, slight confusion filling my tone. “Sure!” She said, as another giggle emitted from her. “What’d you need me for?” She asked, only being able to circle me as I smiled towards her, crossing my arms over my chest as I stood proudly. “I’m Oradil Kaster, Nice ta meet ya!” I said, giggling just as she did.

**~~Kimkara P.O.V.~~**

I looked around only to find a few items of Oradil’s alchemizing items and decided to prototype her with her favorite stuffed animal, one of which that she actually wanted to be part of. I prototyped her with rocking horse and there she was, proudly sat up on one of my couches, “Sup?” She asked, her stuffed animal’s personality seeming to have a bit of an effect on her. She smiled and signed towards her friend, her moirail, as orchid tinted tears started running down her cheeks. “I’m so motherfuckin glad to have you back. Seemed like ages before you were able ta come back.” Her eyes started glowing a purple, then pink, and then white and then a fuschia color. Oradil’s eyes lit up the same colors, flickering back and forth through the color palette just as Kim’s did. Neither of the girls were used to talking like that, but they could get used to it, just how Meulin and Kurloz got used to talking to each other like that for centuries possibly. Kim looked over at Oradilsprite, almost as if expecting something from her, but instead was the first to speak. “O-Oradilsprite, I-I’m… I-I...” “Nah, it’s cool girl, we tight.” Kim only gave Oradilsprite a slight laugh in return, guessing that the specific toy she’d chosen to prototype her with, was a cool kid. Kim smiled and replied with a sigh as well.

“I’m glad that we’re ‘tight.’” She said, a giggle emitting from her throat as well as a slight growl, for she felt a slight presence within their range. She was very wolf like, even if she was only attempting to hear better around them both as she spun her body so that she could face the direction the sound was coming from, she was only doing on instinct, and that was exactly what her lusus told her to do, ‘rrrreact on instinct, not on what otherrrs tell you to do.’ She’d kept that imprinted in her thinkpan, sighing as her thought’s have been false, there wasn't anyone in the area. Other than Oradilsprite, but she was an amazing sprite, even if her personality has become that of a bipolar one, she really appreciated it. Both her personality and her looks, her looks making her look a bit sexier than before. “I-I.. I need to leave.” Kim said, a slight orchid blush on her features as she struggled to leave, only to find that Oradilsprite had grabbed onto her wrist, her own pupil-less eyes growing wide by the second, until she finally let go and faintly blushed a light brown.

I looked at her with a slightly concerned expression, sighing as I growled, “D-Don’t.. I-If you know what’s good for you.” I threatened, remembering that it was she who rejected me. I honestly didn't know whether or not to bite her and make her ascend to the God-Tiers, but I did know that she was way out of line, with her blood color, she was in no position to touch me as if she were actually equal to me. “If you value that hand, don’t touch me again.” I threatened once again, the growls continuing to emit from my throat as she smiled calmly, floating over to me as to shoosh pap me into feeling safe and calm. I didn't like it though, so I only backed away, and growled even further. I did so until she stopped me from growling by placing a kiss on my cheek, and I instantly lit up like a light bulb. My orchid blood color fading into my light grey skin. I was almost paralyzed by it, and the mere thought of her kissing someone like me made me light up even further.

  
**~~Reader P.O.V.~~**

  
  Kim looked towards Oradilsprite, a huge Orchid blush on her features, she was extremely confused at Oradilsprite’s actions. “I-I.. Oradil… I-I can’t… I- I’m so fucking sorry.” She said, grabbing Oradilsprite on the wrist and kissing her passionately as she grabbed Oradil’s waist and pulled it closer to her own, my tentabulge writhing against her (nether regions?). Earning a moan from her, I quickly brushed my tongue against her bottom lip, asking for entrance into Oradilsprite’s mouth, which she denied. “I-I.. Come on, I need this.. And I know that you do too.” Kimkara begged, taking her lips off of Oradilsprite’s and leading it down to her neck, a devilish smirk upon Kim’s lips as she sucked and bit the tender but pale white skin. “That gill… Doesn't deserve you.” Kim said, attempting to win over Oradilsprite’s heart. Which only she would've guessed would've not worked any way now, because she was the one to kill her and she deeply regret it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come!! 38D


	3. Just a dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Was it all just a dream?' Kimkara thought, but everything felt so real, felt as though it were actually happening, what could actually become of this dream? What would actually happen in the future? How was she to know. Only time could tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omfg *Rises from grave*  
> I'm back! I'm sorry that I'd taken so long. Jeez, it's been forever since I was able to update on this story.  
> I'm so sorry about that.  
> This may get a little intense or ‘NSFW’ so I would like anyone who doesn’t appreciate if anyone who doesn’t like smut to leave and/or turn back now. Either that or skip to the next chapter.

_**~Kimkara’s P.O.V.~~** _   


I looked towards Oradilsprite’s cute little face, taking it all in at once, smiling to myself as I picked her up and placed her on my ‘light’ quest bed, which then ascended her to the God Tiers.   
I grinned at her cute little expression afterwards, it was that of a almost scarred one, I only laughed and gave her a quick kiss on her lips before my kisses started to trail down to her jawline then to her neck. We both needed this very badly, especially if I was going to make her my matesprit.  
I growled against her neck, grinding my tentabulge against her, I grinned as I drank in her moans, taking them in as if they were the very thing that I needed to survive on this planet.  She seemed to notice, because I felt her back away, which only made me press her even more to myself. I stopped kissing her neck and grinding myself on her for a moment, only to realize, that her expression, said everything. She was on the brim of tears.  
“Sh-Shush...” I told her, a frown upon my features as I pulled her head close and laid her head against my chest, allowing her access to listen to the rising pitter patter of my heart beat. “I-I’m so sorry If I’ve hurt you in anyway. At all. Here, I’ll let you beat me until you feel better, will that be alright?” I asked her, only to have her already widened eyes widen even further. “That’s… That’s fine, I suppose.” I told her, only to have her pull off my shirt and start clawing me like a crazed animal that’d been in it’s cage for over 18 sweeps. 

I sighed and raked my fingers through her jet black hair, a sympathetic frown upon my features.  
I jumped at each new wound she’d created, and knew it was my fault. My fault that she was behaving this way.   
  
Once I was prepared to face the fact that my bulge was about to take control over my body, I pushed Oradil away, and started to bolt away from her before she could have another say in anything, she must’ve gotten to me before I got far enough away, because I was stopped, by her tight grip on my wrist.

“L-Let go… I’ll just end up hurting you… P-Please don’t...” I begged, I pleaded, but she didn’t seem to notice, all she seemed to do was frown and tighten her grip on my hand.   
Her grip tightened upon my hand once more, causing some of my orchid blood to fall in drops to the   
I frowned and cried out, the pain was almost unbearable, I hated it. She’d known that for as long as either she or I could’ve lived, she couldn’t have known. She was dying and I was going to be the one to save her.

* * *

 

**_~~Reader's P.O.V.~~_ **

Kimkara woke up in a cold sweat, her heart pounding as she felt her face flush with multiple shades of purple.   
Oradil laid beside her, her back facing me and her hair gently having been brushed against her shoulder blades.   
She looked around herself as she ran a hand through her hair, sighing as she’d realized, it was just a nightmare.

She sighed in relief at the new information, she carefully and quietly laid back down as to not wake Oradil, she wondered if what she’d just seen, would soon become a harsh reality. Wondered, if she could stop it from happening if it really was the future.

Oradil simply looked over her shoulder to see Kim awake with something on her mind.  
“Hey.”  
“....”  
“No response? How come?”  
“I.. I had a bad dream.”  
“What was it about?”  
“I’ll… I’ll tell you later.”  
Kim wanted to keep off of the subject, she hated having to keep secrets from her moirail, when that was the exact point of being moirails, is so that you can tell each other your feelings and get them off your chest. But no, Kimkara still kept secrets from people who she was in quadrants with. Simply because she did not want them to worry,  
“Okay.”  
“Just… Go back to sleep for now, I’ll tell you when we’re ready to be awake.”-  
“K.”  
She sighed and curled back up with her moirail, nuzzling her head against Oradil’s neck.  
“Pale for you.” Kim whispered.  
“Pale for you, too.”  
She smiled and nuzzled her head against Oradil, tightening her grip on her waist.  
Kim then closed her eyes, preparing for blissful sleep to over come her.

* * *

Kim woke up again, this time more terrified than ever, of course she was a time player, but she didn't want her Moirail to know, what she was seeing. 

She got up and out of her recuparacoon and smiled, seeing that Oradil was already out of bed by then.   
“Good morning!” Oradil called from the kitchen.  
She pondered whether or not to tell her about the dream, or if she should just keep it from her.  
“G’Morning.”  
“Care to tell me what the dream was about now?”  
“What dream- Oh.”  
“It.. It was about me, and you. I killed you, but… Tried to revive you somehow.”  
“Oh.”  
Kim frowned and her eyes shifted towards the ground, the last expression she saw, was of Oradil, frowning towards her.  
“Well, I’m afraid that I need to go somewhere, and do something.”  
“What do you need to do?”  
“Just… Be away from you enough for you to calm down.”  
“Enough for me to calm down? But Kim, I’m perfectly calm.”  
“You.. You sure? I mean-”  
“Yeah, it isn’t your fault that you dreamt that up.”  
“Oh. Well, thanks I guess.”

**Author's Note:**

> There's more to come! Hope you enjoy!!!


End file.
